First Impressions
by savannah0707
Summary: George is given the opportunity to meet the daughter of the new Minister of Magic. Fortunately for him, not everyone will judge you on their first impression. This is sort of the prologue to the continuation in 'Suspended Reality'.This starts SR off. R
1. Chapter 1

The characters are not canon. Not exactly. Despite the fact that Fred died in DH (I cried …truly I did), I couldn't keep him gone. It's my story. I will write it the way I want. This started out as a one shot (which I've never done-I'm not good at short stories), but if anyone likes this enough and is interested, I'd seriously consider turning it into a longer more in depth romance/drama.

_So read, enjoy, and review._

_Thank you to my beta. Lady S, you are the greatest ever. _

Chapter I

"Oh. He'll be here any moment now." Molly Weasley frantically bustled around her home in preparation of the newly appointed Minister of Magic visiting their comfortable little home. She rushed through room after room, unintentionally catching sight of her two twin sons awaiting direction from her. She shot a brief look of acceptance over their attire.

"Has the garden been cleaned and straightened?"

"Yes mum." Fred said.

"Are the bedrooms in order?"

"George nodded. "Yes, but why would the Minister be concerned with how any of the bedrooms are looking?"

Molly shot a look of warning before continuing on her way as she continued to speak and lecture her sons.

"This is very important to your father and I. I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior. You will act like two proper gentlemen."

The men shot their mother a look of disregard, disbelieving her request.

Mrs. Weasley shot her head into the room they remained in. "Fake it." She instructed them.

The two smiled their most charming smiles and nodded.

"I hear his daughter is half-muggle." Fred mentioned. "Is that true mum?"

Molly sighed and entered back into the room her sons occupied. "Yes. It's true. She has lived with her mother until just recently in America. She has only a few days ago been brought into the wizarding world. The truth is that her mother, being a muggle thought it best to bind her daughter's magical abilities, so when the Minister's ex-wife died, his daughter had all of her magic hitting her at once. She didn't know what to do, so now, she is being helped by her father to learn about everything around her and us."

Both men nodded again as their mother went about her tidying.

Once all was in order and there was nothing to do but wait the arrival, both Fred and George sat in the kitchen table, rolling their eyes back and forth as both parents spoke down in reprimanding tones. 

Both men were grown adults with lives of their own. They did not feel the need to be lectured by mummy and daddy over their behavior anymore. But as it happened both parents could not see the need to let go of any of their children yet.

Married with one child and another on the way, Ginny Weasley-Potter still found herself in her mother's grasp at least four times a week . Ron had been able to escape temporarily as his own wife was also on their second child. He had made excuse after excuse not to leave Hermione's side during her pregnancies. 

The others had spread themselves out further past the reach of the parental figures, but still on occasion visited for family dinners and gatherings.

Bored to the point of exhaustion, both men jumped up from their chairs as there was a knock on the door.

"Your best behavior." Mrs. Weasley warned once more before rushing to the door with her husband.

"Good day Minister." Arthur Weasley spoke, bringing his wife beside him.

"Good day Arthur." The man before him spoke. "I apologize for not yet being able to Floo in, but out connection has not yet been set up."

"Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No worries. Please come in."

Samuel Chase had by landslide vote won the position of Minister of Magic over the previous Minister. He was a pleasant man throughout his campaign and even now as he traveled here and there conferencing with the other Ministry officials and their families, his persona remained equally as pleasant.

He was a tall man at six feet three inches with short dark brown hair that complimented his dark green eyes. It had likely been his looks that had helped to push him over the top in his bid for Minister.

Samuel entered the home of the Weasley's. "I'm happy to be here Arthur."

"This is my wife Molly Weasley." Arthur introduced the woman smiling at his side.

The two shook hands.

"And this is my daughter Mackenzie Chase." Samuel introduced, as a woman appeared at her father's side.

The woman had dark brown hair with traces of red running through it. It hung loosely over her shoulders. She stood more than half her father's height, making her around five feet eight inches. Her eyes, just like her father's were intriguing to most that crossed her path. Aside from the color difference as Mackenzie's eyes were dark blue, they held the same power.

"Good morning. I'm Kenny Chase."

"Mackenzie." Samuel warned his daughter with that fatherly tone he liked to use before she could argue.

She knew her father hated that she preferred to go by Kenny, but as she figured, it made her feel more normal

"It is truly nice to meet you Ms. Chase." Molly and Arthur spoke at once.

"Mackenzie, perhaps you'd enjoy meeting two of our sons who are visiting for the day." Mrs. Weasley offered. "They're both your age, and I'm sure you'll get on great."

Masking her disinterest to be pushed into meeting others just because they happened to be close or exact in age, she smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Weasley took Mackenzie's hand and led her off as the two older men retreated to an empty private room.

Mackenzie was led into the kitchen area of the home. She immediately saw two tall figures with red hair turn.

"Fred, George, this is Mackenzie Chase. She is the daughter of Samuel Chase."

"Hello." Mackenzie spoke.

George had to catch his breath as it caught in his throat. He couldn't speak yet, so he smiled at her. 

She was stunning. Her eyes entranced him immediately. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

"I'm Fred." Fred spoke, seeing that his brother had lost his ability to form words or coherent thought. "This is my brother George." Both Fred and Mackenzie eyed George before he finally regained speech.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Mackenzie smiled at him. Her smile quickly faded as her eyes spied what was going on behind him. It wasn't possible. She rubbed her eyes very discreetly and looked again. She soon realized that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She sat down in a chair at the table within the room. She shook her head a few times 

"Is everything alright Mackenzie? You look a little pale." Fred said, moving to her side.

"Call me Kenny and no I'm not alright. There are things here that aren't humanly possible." She told him.

"Like what?" George moved to her other side.

"Like that." She motioned her head to a sweater or scarf being knitted on its own. There was no one around to do it and the needles simply went on knitting as if it were perfectly sane. "Stuff like that doesn't happen."

"Well you see, here's the thing…" Fred began but stopped as his eyes caught sight of a familiar shadow in he garden. "I'll be right back." He said, standing, giving his brother a look that said there might be trouble.

Mackenzie sighed, rubbing her temples. "I wish I could understand all of this, but I don't. It's impossible to believe."

"It's not if you learn to go with it." George offered.

"Go with it?" She turned to him. 

"What I mean is that it is all real, and denying it doesn't help to learn about it."

"And what would you know about my learning about this? You don't know anything about me or what I know."

"I know that you…"

The two were interrupted when the three parents rushed back into the kitchen.

"We can use the Floo here." Mr. Weasley said, rushing with Samuel. 

"What's going on dad?" George questioned.

"Oh, Mackenzie, dear, there's been an emergency at the Ministry and we have to get there quickly. You'll have top stay here for just a bit." Samuel told his daughter. There was urgency in his eyes.

"Daddy…" Mackenzie complained.

"I won't be long my dear." He said before stepping into the fireplace with Arthur Weasley. 

"Ministry of Magic." Arthur shouted and with a large blast of green smoke and fire the two had vanished.

"Where the hell…" Mackenzie said, sticking her head into the fireplace cautiously. There was nothing left in there. No Mr. Weasley. No daddy. Nothing. "Where'd he go?"

"To the Ministry dear." Mrs. Weasley explained, turning to George. "They've caught the last of the Death Eaters. They're being brought into the Ministry as we speak." She kissed her son on the cheek and rushed to the fireplace as well."

Mackenzie sat down again. "Not happening. Random people just disappearing in a fireplace doesn't happen."

"I'm afraid it does." George answered her rambling.

"No!" She firmly declared, pointing to the moving dishes, being cleaned on their own. "Because when you see something like that, it's a problem." Her voice was becoming progressively louder and angrier, masking the visible fear she was feeling. 

"It is not normal to see…that." Her eyes turned back to George.

"Well, technically, when I see things like that, I'm not at all that surprised or impressed."

Mackenzie looked worried by his statement. "And that's not another problem?"

George laughed at her. "No doubt about it. You're definitely muggle raised." He threw his arm around her.

She looked insulted, shoving his arm from her. "What did you just call me you…"

George threw his hands up in surrender. "Oh no. It's just a term used to identify non-magical people. Don't be offended. I didn't mean anything by it."

"How many more of you…I mean wizards and such are there?"

"Honey, there's a whole worldly population of wizards and witches currently surrounding you." Fred spoke as he entered the house, witnessing the meeting going on between the two. He looked like he'd been running through a sand storm. Mackenzie did not look happy and his brother, although smitten, seemed a bit too certain of himself, giving off false version of himself. This had the potential to get very ugly.

"You're both completely mad. I want to go home." She insisted. "Please let me go home."

"We aren't keeping you captive."

"Then please…"

"Why don't you just apparate back home honey. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind too much." Fred informed her. His eyes were sympathetic, sending Camille further into a frenzy. 

She didn't need his pity or sympathy. She only needed his help. 

"**Don't** call me honey." She cautioned the man to her left. "I don't know how to do that apparating thing on my own yet." She mumbled with a look of impatience.

"Well then you're welcome to use the Floo network." George offered.

"Can't." She answered. "Our connection isn't hooked up yet."

"In that case," George looked coarsely at her. "I suppose you'll have to stay put and deal with the company you've been given."

"I can find better things to do with my time than be stuck here."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more." George returned, becoming just as fed up with her as she clearly was with him.

"This is ridiculous!" Mackenzie yelled, throwing her hands into the air, leaning back against the wall behind her. 

"Calm yourself down Kenny." George instructed.

Mackenzie turned her eyes up to his instantly. The fury that showed in them frightened Fred enough to back out of the room quickly. George stood his ground.

"Do not tell me to calm down. How dare you speak to me like that. You've chosen to be nothing but uncooperative and useless to my dilemma and now you're giving me orders." 

"I only asked that you calm down. " George said. "Now…"

"You are being an insufferable git." She argued, facing George head on.

The man in front of her turned to fully face her challenge.

"You're being a spoiled brat."

"What's your point?" She crossed her arms over her chest. The tone of her voice and the look on her face did not hold back any of her condescension.

"You're also overconfident…" George began moving closer to her. "arrogant…" He was so close that there was less than an inch of space between them. "and an ungrateful snob."

Mackenzie straightened her stance, squaring her shoulders, keeping her eyes to his. And through all of her exposed anger, there was another feeling. 

Rage? Yes. Exasperation? Absolutely. Annoyance? Definitely. Interest? She figured as much. Temptation? Only the temptation to smother him in his sleep. A sort of excitement? She couldn't deny that one. Her heart beat had risen, her skin was hot and she had adrenaline running through every piece of her. Lust maybe? NO!

She shook her head, replacing that thought with another. It was all of those things. Yes. And then no. No. It was just one thing. It was attraction. It was all of those things wrapped up into one emotion. It was… it was wrong.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She pushed past the tall man, holding her hand to her stomach as she had to hide herself away for however long it took for her to quell every single piece of anything in her that held any sort of attraction to George Weasley.

She couldn't handle this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

George stood where she'd left him. He was confused, frustrated, and turned on all at the same time. 

"Fuck!" He swore out loud. How did he get himself into this situation? Why did he have to be attracted to this woman? This woman in particular who held nothing more than contempt and antipathy for him. Why him? Why her? Why did she have to be here? Why did she have to be the daughter of the new Minister of Magic? 

George fell into the nearest chair to him. He pulled his hands to his forehead, trying to suppress the oncoming headache he knew would come. "What the hell am I going to do?" He asked himself aloud.

"Start by apologizing." George heard a voice mention. He turned his head only slightly, giving him the image of his brother entering back into the room.

"Easier said than done." George mumbled in return.

Fred sat in a chair beside George. "How do you expect to get her to like you back if you're being a bastard?"

George pulled his hands from his head, his eyes were wider. "Like me back? What makes you think I…"

"I'm your brother. I'm your twin brother." Fred emphasized. 

Both men laughed.

"You like her." Fred went on. "So go find her and…"

"I can't." George interrupted. "Even if I went to find her, I'd likely get something hard thrown at my head. She won't listen if I apologize. And I can't apologize if I'm lying unconscious."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

George sighed. "When did you get to be the logical twin?"

Fred laughed. "When you forfeited the position over a woman you want."

George stood and smiled. "I need to be alone."

"Just think about what I said. Will you?"

George nodded before leaving the room, making his way upstairs.

Mackenzie knew she was wrong to say the things she'd said. She knew she was wrong to challenge George or anyone in his family. He was right. She was being very ungrateful for the assistance they were giving her. She'd realized her mistakes immediately after pushing past the red head who'd faced her. But she couldn't go back to admit her wrongdoings. She had the strong inability to admit her faults to anyone. Unfortunately she would have to go and apologize to him. She didn't want to, but what else could she do? She'd started their argument. She had to end it. She made her way from the kitchen to the porch in front of the house. She didn't want to be found. And now she found herself making her way back to the scene of her own crime. The kitchen was still empty, except for one man with red hair sitting at the table, his head buried into his arms as they lay on the table.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line and what I said was inappropriate and unnecessary." She said quickly before the man had even a chance to raise his head to see her standing in the doorway. 

Their eyes met 

"Heartfelt as that apology was, you have the wrong brother."

"Fred?" She questioned.

He nodded, pulling out the chair beside him.

She cautiously walked back into the room and sat beside him.

"I don't understand what I did in the first place. It's not as if I started out antagonistic with him. The way I recall it, I was very pleasant under the forced circumstances between us, and…"

Fred sighed.

"You're his brother. More importantly, you're his twin. Don't twins have some sort of intrinsically psychic bond that gives you more insight into one another?

Fred nodded. "I know it seems my brother is far more antagonistic towards you, but as twins, yes I do have more insight into his reasons why.

"Care to share?"

Fred leaned forward, placing his chin into his palms. "Do you know the old muggle saying about hurting the ones we love?"

Mackenzie nodded. "You're saying he loves me? I find that hard to believe."

"Well no. I don't think he loves you, but it's more along the lines of little boys who push the little girls down and pull their hair when they like them."

"I see what you're saying now. Why not just say something? Why fight with me and call me a spoiled snob? He's an adult."

Fred saw another shadow cross behind the kitchen door. His eyes turned up for a second before moving back to Mackenzie. He'd put an end to this battle. He'd see his brother happy. He chuckled.

"Have you seen yourself when you get angry and start to argue with my brother?"

"No." She sounded condescending. 

Fred stood. "Well, as mean as you seem to be, you're also hot. The color in your eyes gets darker, your whole face gets flushed, and you get totally flustered. It's…"

"Magnificent." The two heard the voice behind them finish. 

Mackenzie and Fred both turned to see George standing in the doorway. Fred winked at his partner in crime. "I think I've got somewhere else I can be. Somewhere that is not here."

"Thanks." George mouthed.

Fred nodded. He walked out of the room as George entered, closing the door behind him.

"You were listening at the door?"

"Yes." George admitted.

"So, you get turned on when we argue?"

"No…yes…maybe a little." He blushed, turning his eyes to his feet.

"That's sick."

George shrugged. "Can't help myself." His eyes turned up to meet hers again.

Mackenzie laughed. She hadn't truly laughed since her arrival. The sound was intoxicating. It stimulated every part of him.

She stopped laughing and looked at George again. He had a look of craving and desire in his eyes. She looked around the room. They were alone.

George could feel every part of him wanting this woman. He wanted to run his hands over her skin. He wanted to touch his mouth to hers. He wanted to be hers.

They were close. Too close. Mackenzie grew uncertain of their proximity. 

"Are you going to push me down now?"

George shook his head.. "Nope." He couldn't move any closer, so he was now backing her up towards the wall behind her. Their bodies stayed in contact. "Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No." She returned. "Not unless you want me to."

"I've got something better in mind." 

His arms found their way around her waist as their eyes never lost contact.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" Mackenzie whispered.

"No." George answered her, his eyes piercing hers. "This is my way of telling you that I want you. Every piece of you even for just a short amount of time. I want to see you. I want to touch you. I want to feel you with me. I want to not be able to think of anything but you. 

Mackenzie blinked, clearing her head for a few seconds, processing what he'd just told her. He wanted all of that from her and he didn't even know her. She didn't know him. But did it matter? No, she figured. Frankly if she got a good shag out of their encounter and he got her, who could possibly get hurt. 

"You want all of that George?" She questioned, more lust than logical contemplation in her than she'd ever known herself to feel for anyone. 

George could only nod a response as her hands found their way under the front of his shirt, pushing it up slightly as she moved over his skin. When her fingertips began to make circles in the middle of his chest, moving down to his lower stomach, he shivered and groaned, closing his eyes.

"Well…" Before she could say anything more, George's deep voice was in her ear., nipping at her skin and whispering to her. 

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me right now as much as I need you."

Mackenzie was ready to tell him yes in every way. She was ready to tell him that she wanted him too. That she needed him to show her his voiced intentions. However her ability to form words was nonexistent. His hands were running up her back and through her hair, making it increasingly difficult to think straight. 

Her first sensible thought hit her as George was doing incredible things to her neck with his mouth. He'd been so unpleasant and terribly impolite to her just twenty minutes or so before this point. And here she was submitting to her every desire with him. It couldn't be right. Could it? 

She pulled her head back from him, still feeling the desire in them growing, but couldn't bring herself to forgive so easily.

"You said some pretty awful things to me today."

"Didn't mean it." George mumbled, driving his mouth back down to her skin, his hands playing with the hem of her jeans.

"Why'd you say it then?"

"I'm a dreadful person. I wanted you to notice me." His voice was in her ear again, making her knees go weaker and weaker. "Stop talking." He said before making her see the bright shiny lights of ecstasy. 

She felt him push against her as she stepped backwards, being stopped by the wall at her back..

George made sure she couldn't move away. His hands took hers, pulling them above her head. His mouth remained pressed to her skin, moving from her mouth, to her neck, to her jaw line, and back to her mouth. As one hand held strong to hers, keeping them in place, the other roamed her body. George pulled back only momentarily long enough to see her eyes plead with him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this in the kitchen." He said, breathing harder. The thought of his brother, his parents, or even worse Mackenzie's father returning to the kitchen to find them screaming out together was both embarrassing and unimaginable.

"What do you suggest?" Her breathing was just as uneven.

George shifted her into his body, holding her to him, before suddenly letting go. "I have an idea. Come with me." 

The two made their way into the nearest potentially more private room. The living room outside of the kitchen was as far as either were willing to move. Both sat on the couch in the center of the room, not speaking_**, just watching each other.**_

"Wait." George announced.

Mackenzie watched him jump up from the couch and move around the room, closing all of the curtains and windows in the room. "Sudden epiphany?"

"Just watch." He told her. He went to the fireplace behind the couch, turning it on. He then dimmed the lights in the room and walked back over to the couch, jumping overthe back, and landing with his arm around her.

Mackenzie laughed at his action. "You're so smooth."

He leaned in to her. "Just wait until you see my best moves." He whispered.

She turned her head to him. "Why make me wait?" moving her tongue slowly around to his ear.

George shuddered at the contact when she lightly bit down on his earlobe.

Mackenzie swallowed hard when he brought her around with one arm to straddle his lap, and his mouth made contact with her neck again. "Impressive." She leaned back to look at him.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Their lips met once again in an intense kiss. George felt himself growing increasingly aroused simply by her presence.

Mackenzie leaned back again, pulling on his shirt, letting him know she was ready for him to start removing that article of clothing. He willingly submitted to her demand, removing his arms from around her and lifting them above him so she could remove the shirt from his body.

Her hands ran in sensual motions down his chiseled bare chest, her fingernails causing him to groan each time she dug them roughly into his skin.

His head rolled back as she left kisses down the length of his neck and body. Moving off of his lap, she stopped at the waist of his pants. Her hands adeptly unclasped his belt. Pulling it through its loops, she tossed it behind her. Her fingers quickly went to the button and zipper. Once undone, Mackenzie pulled on them as well, immediately getting her silent request as George shifted and pushed them off onto the floor. In only his boxers, he again pulled the brunette's body back up to his, smirking at her as she looked him up and down. Pulling her down to meet his lips, his hands traveled all lengthsregions of her body before sinking into her hair. Attacking her lips for and a long moment, George changed their positions, Mackenzie now lying beneath him. His lips moving down the distance of her collarbone to her blouse, precisely going to work on the buttons that kept it held together. George's hand's slid to her shoulders, pulling the shirt from behind her in one swift fluid movement. Leaning down, he attacked her lips again, allowing his hands to freely roam across her bare skin. Finding their way to her breasts, he firmly gripped them through the lacy material of her bra.

A slight moan escaped Mackenzie's lips. At the sound of her moans, George's hands slipped away, wandering down over her firm skin down to the waist of her jeans. He slowly undid them and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. Mackenzie now laid before him in just a black lace bra with her matching thong.

The two smiled at each other. George felt a throbbing in the pit of his stomach, his eyes roaming over her body. The thought that she could destroy his every waking thought or movement with just a look in his direction was enough to intensify his every sexual desire for her. The mere feeling of her skin on his was driving him mad. The way she ran her fingers down his back and shifted her hips into his. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Before making a move, Mackenzie's hands grabbed the waist of his boxers. She smiled up at him as she gently pulled the material down over his hips. He kicked them the remainder of the way off when she couldn't reach any farther. George's body tensed slightly at the feeling of her hand running up his inner thigh. His head fell back in pleasure once again. 

Trapped against the couch, she brought him to her, fiercely kissing him. The power in their bodies grew to indescribable heights. Needing to feel all of her skin against his, George's hand moved to her bra strap, pulling it off her shoulder. He then moved to her back, unfastening the clasp. Mackenzie's head fell back with several deep moans as George's mouth traveled down her body. She was unconvinced of how much longer she could hold out. The things he was doing to her, the way he was making her feel, up until now only existed in her deepest fantasies. The way he consumed her body in such a skillful manner. Feeling her body go weak, the man grabbed her hips, lifting her up to straddle him once more.

"Don't go weak in the knees on me now." He chuckled into her ear. Mackenzie only sighed. Not so much because of his words, but more because of her inability to speak at the moment

"Time to show me those suave moves." She leaned in next to his ear, before rolling her tongue over his earlobe.

He groaned as he felt her hips grinding against his. He quickly grabbed her hips to stop them. "Mm…Don't tease me."

After another second or two of staring at one another, their bodies moved as Mackenzie finally felt the reach of his manhood inside her. She engulfed her body with his.

George groaned again at the contact. They fit together like a glove. He felt a fire he never knew existed inside of him. Grasping her hips, he slowly began to lead her into a steady rhythm. Their bodies clung together as their pace quickened and they began to move as one.

Mackenzie's hands found his hair. She tugged at it as he continued his upward thrusts. Near screams now escaping her freely at the pleasure he was causing her. Feeling her body shake above him, George began to thrust harder and deeper. Driving them both into pleasures never felt before.

Not being able to hold on any longer, Mackenzie let go, allowing a blissful calm to slowly overtake her body. She hugged herself to George when he as well felt the same release of pleasure. Their breathless bodies still against each other. A long silence passed as they reveled in the pleasure they'd both experienced. Perhaps this wasn't a random need to shag each other. Perhaps it had the potential to become more. 

George kissed the top of her head before feeling her sit up from the couch, finding her clothes. She pulled her clothing on and threw George's to him, convincing him to dress as well. Not minutes after the two were calmer and once again lying back into the couch, the pop of their parents returning was heard. 

Both stood, reluctantly letting go of one another.

"Mackenzie dear," Samuel called to his daughter, entering into the room she and George occupied. "Are you ready to return home?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I think I'd like to return here soon." She looked at George and his parents. "If that would be alright."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." George spoke for his family, his hand reaching over to discreetly press against her lower back.

"Made a better impression I see." George heard from the opposite side of him. There stood his brother, a smirk on his face as he winked.

"The first didn't go so well." George whispered back.

"And the second?"

"Indescribable." George smiled as Mackenzie followed her father to leave, looking back for a brief few seconds to see George watching her go. 


End file.
